Fixxxer (song)
Fixxxer is the thirteenth and last song from 1997's album ReLoad. It was written by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich and Kirk Hammett, with a length of 8:16. About While not confirmed in any interviews from the band, fans believe the song to be about child abuse. Furthermore, based on when the song was written, it seems to cover how a person seeks to heal themselves after being abused when young. Similarly, the lyrics deal with a person breaking the chain of hatred/abuse and not mistreating their own loved ones the way they themselves were mistreated - the whole 'Sins of the father passed down to the son' idea - Can you break away from the malice? Will you be like the father who hurt you, or will you be your own man and make things right? James Hetfield goes a long way in comparing voodoo ritual concepts to the idea of breaking away from the hatred and pain that one may be exposed to. Another song that deals with child abuse is "The Day That Never Comes". Rather than the above interpretation, the song could as easily be a plea to a non-interfering god. There are references to sins and to being manipulated from afar, as well as being punished, by someone or something. Live This song was never played live by the band. Fans cite a layering of sound as a potential reason for this. The song is also on "Fan Can III". Lyrics Dolls of voodoo all stuck with pins One for each of us and our sins So you lay us in a line Push your pins, they make us humble Only you can tell in time If we fall or merely stumble But tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or fix this hole in a mother's son? Can you heal the broken worlds within? Can you strip away so we may start again? Tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or cut this rope and let us run? Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free You jab another pin, jab another pin in me Mirror, mirror, upon thy wall Break the spell or become the doll See you sharpening the pins So the holes will remind us We're just the toys in the hands of another And in time the needles turn from shine to rust But tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or fix this hole in a mother's son? Can you heal the broken worlds within? Can you strip away so we may start again? Tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or cut this rope and let us run? Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free You jab another pin, jab another pin in me Blood for face, sweat for dirt Three Xs for the stone To break this curse a ritual's due I believe I'm not alone Shell of shotgun, pint of gin Numb us up to shield the pins Renew our faith, which way we can To fall in love with life again To fall in love with life again To fall in love with life again To fall in love To fall in love To fall in love with life again So tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or fix this hole in a mother's son? Can you heal the broken worlds within? Can you strip away so we may start again? Tell me, can you heal what Father's done? Or cut this rope and let us run? Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free You jab another pin, jab another pin in me No more pins in me No more, no more pins in me References Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:ReLoad Category:Needs References